


The First Time

by StrikingHighway



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingHighway/pseuds/StrikingHighway
Summary: Em approaches Kells with an offer and the younger is all too eager to take him up on it.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the hotel door, Kells glanced around nervously. Adjusting his clothes to make sure everything looked perfect and running his hand over his hair before knocking. A knot instantly formed in his stomach as he stared at the door. He felt unsure of what to do with himself, feeling awkward, and found himself staring at all the details of the hotel door. It looked to be in nearly perfect condition except for one small scratch in the red paint. Kells let his mind wander, imaging the different things that could have left the scratch. A key? A bag? 

Soon the door opened and the person who he had been trying to distract his nervous thoughts from was there in front of him, holding the door open to welcome him inside. It was a strange sight, one he never expected would happen to him. He still couldn’t believe this was happening and he questioned if he should really be there. It was definitely not the smartest thing he’d ever done, he knew that, but sometimes he couldn’t help but listen to his dick over his head. And right now, his dick was saying hell fucking yes.

When all Kells did was stand there timidly, Em raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you coming in or not, Kelly?”

Kells cheeks flushed pink, feeling flustered as he walked past Em and into the room. Looking around the place, he tried to calm his nerves. The last thing he needed was to make himself look like a shy little girl in front of his idol/enemy. He didn’t really know what they were at the moment. Another reason why he knew it was stupid to have come. Who knows what could happen. Maybe it’s all a joke and Em was planning to out him. What if he’s planning to film them and release it online or use it to blackmail him? This could all go terribly wrong for him and he knew it. So why was he here? All Kells knew was that when Em had approached him and told him he wanted him, his mind went out the window.

The sound of the door closing brought him back to reality and he could hear Em’s footsteps coming closer as he spoke. “What’s wrong, Kelly? Can’t speak because you’re too in awe of the God?”

Kells felt embarrassed because what Em had said was technically true but he would never admit that. Instead, he blew air out of his nose as if he was amused by what Em said and replied coolly. “You wish.”

The older rapper stopped just behind him and leaned in to speak lowly into his hear, making a tingle run down Kells’ spine. “I know what you wish for. You wish for me to punish you. To fuck that pretty, little ass of yours and dominate you until you scream. I bet you’ve been dreaming about my cock for years.”

‘He gets right to the point, doesn’t he?’ Kells could feel his dick twitch in excitement at his words. This was really weird for him. He’d never been with a guy before, never even really let anyone dominate him. Yeah, he had thought about it before but actually doing it was something entirely different. He didn’t think he’d ever be into being dominated, let alone by Eminem. The thought of the older rapper humiliating him was making him grow hard despite his efforts to remain calm and he was struggling with himself internally on whether to let Em take control or not.

Kells turned his head slightly to look at Em through the corner of his eye. “Sounds like you’re the one who’s been dreaming about me. Can’t resist a taste of the Machine Gun, can you?”

Em chuckled and placed his hands on Kells’ waist as he leaned into him, pressing their bodies together. “I’m not the one who came running to your hotel now am I?”

Em’s hands moved down to squeeze Kells’ hips and he could feel his pants getting tight already. It was embarrassing how quickly he was getting excited, like he was some virgin. “But you asked-“

“You arrived so quickly too. You must have rushed out as fast as you could to get here. Probably couldn’t stand waiting another minute knowing Daddy was gonna give you some dick.” Em continued, not bothering to wait for the younger’s excuses, his hand moving down further as he spoke. Kells sucked in a breath as Em’s hand cupped his erection through his pants and the older rapper smirked. “Oh, look at that. I’ve barely done anything and you’re already hard for me? You’re just too excited for me to make you my bitch, huh?”

Em squeezed Kells through his pants, causing a groan to leave the younger’s mouth before releasing him and shoving him towards the bed. Kells, not expecting that, stumbled and fell against the bed. His knees hit the hard wood floor as he wasn’t close enough to fall onto the bed and he turns to glare at Em. “What the fuck is your problem?!”

The brunette just grinned back at him as he shrugged his jacket off and set it on a chair. “Don’t pretend this isn’t what you want. Or are you saying I should stop? Is that what you want? You want to leave? I’m not stopping you. Nobody made you come here.” 

Kells’ glare faltered and he looked down to the floor. Em was right. It was his decision to come here. What else was he expecting? Besides, was this not what he wanted?

“I want to hear you say it.” Em spoke again and Kells looked up at him questioningly. “Tell me you want this.”

Kells stared back at him, a blush threatening to creep onto his cheeks again. A few seconds of silence passed before he quietly murmured, avoiding eye contact with the older rapper. “I want this…”

“And what exactly is it that you want, hm?” Em questioned.

The younger rapper couldn’t hold back his embarrassment any more as his face turned red from blushing. This was too much. Em already knew what he wanted. It was obvious. So why did he have to say it? “I told you I want this. You know what I meant.”

Em watched him with a slightly amused expression as the blonde got up from the floor and sat on the bed. “I’m afraid I don’t. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Kells glared at him again, cursing himself for letting the older get him so flustered. He refused to let Em win. He was not going to let Em see how nervous he was. If his lyrics was anything to go by, he already thought Kells was soft, and maybe this wasn’t the way to prove anything, but he wanted to show Em that he wouldn’t be pushed around. Though, he knew he hadn’t been doing a good job of that so far. That wasn’t going to stop him from trying. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Kells tried to speak in a confident tone, and he was proud of himself when it sounded believable. 

“Good boy.” Em mocked him, a smirk on his face now. “Now, if you don’t want me to ruin your fancy clothes, I suggest you take them off.”

Kells rolled his eyes but did as Em said, first taking his shoes and socks off before starting to strip. As he did so, Em sat down on a chair and watched him, a hungry look in his eyes. His stare was making Kells feel even more embarrassed and why was he the only one getting undressed? Kells started to worry even more that maybe this was some kind of trap.

As he finished undressing, Em raised both his eyebrows in an unimpressed way. “That wasn’t the best strip I’ve ever seen but I’ll give you some credit, you do look tasty.”

The younger man didn’t know whether to be happy at the compliment or annoyed at his snarky comments. Em was eyeing his hard on and Kells wanted to snap at him, not liking being fully exposed in front of his former enemy. Or were they still enemies? Was this going to be a hate fuck? Kells really didn’t know.

“So, are you gonna get undressed too or..?” Kells questioned him, feeling uncomfortable.

Em looked back up at his face and shook his head, beckoning him closer with a finger. “Come here.”

Hesitantly, Kells walked over there, stopping in front of him. Em slowly looked him over before meeting his eyes again. “Now, on your knees.”

Kells eyes widened a bit. He knew where this must be heading and did as he was told, getting down on his knees in front of the older rapper. Em looked down at him smugly, resting his arms on the armrests of the chair. “Put that mouth of yours to some good use, Kelly.”

His words sent more blood rushing south and Kells felt ashamed that he was so turned on at the thought of sucking another guy’s dick. This wasn’t just any guy though, this was Eminem, and Kells couldn’t deny that he was excited. 

He slowly reached up, almost afraid that Em would smack his hands away before he could touch him. He didn’t though, allowing the younger to grab onto the waist of his pants and underwear. Em lifted himself off the chair slightly so that Kells could pull the clothes down to expose him. The older rapper’s cock was only half hard as Kells took the sight in. He didn’t really know how to go about this. Afterall, he had never sucked anyone’s dick before. He hesitated for a moment before it clicked. He knew what he liked. He could just do the same thing for Em that girls have done to him before.

Kells takes in a shaky breath and then takes Em’s dick into his hand. Leaning in, he licks the head before taking him into his mouth, feeling please with himself when Em grunted in pleasure. Taking most of his length into his mouth wasn’t too difficult since he wasn’t fully hard yet and Kells experimentally bobbed his head a few times, getting a feel for him in his mouth, before he started to swirl his tongue around Em’s dick, feeling him growing bigger.

Kells continued to lightly stimulate him as he became fully hard. Even when he thought Em was done growing he continued to get bigger and bigger, surprising the younger blonde with just how large he was when he was finally fully erect.

‘God damn, I feel like I’m in a porno with how perfect his dick is. …Did I really just think that?’ Kells embarrassed himself more with his own thoughts as he took a moment to admire the man in front of him.

Moving in again, the younger slowly licked from the base of Em’s cock to the tip a few times. Glancing up at him, Kells could tell he was enjoying it, but he wanted to hear him. He wanted to hear Em moan for him. So, he started getting more into it. Sliding his length back into his mouth, he begins to move up and down, using his hand to stroke the rest of the shaft that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Starting off slow and delicate, he starts to build up more pressure, moving his tongue around the underside of his dick as he sucked on him. Slowly he started to get small sounds of pleasure from the older rapper. 

Em placed a hand on Kells’ head, lightly gripping onto his hair. He was surprised by how willingly the younger was taking him into his mouth. He was expecting a bit of complaining but Kells seemed to be enjoying it himself. “See, now this is what you’re good at. Forget rapping, your mouth is best with my dick in it.”

Kells groaned over his dick, feeling his dick throb as the older rapper talked shit to him. It was both humiliating and arousing at the same time. It was a bit hard for Kells to wrap his mind around it. All he knew is he didn’t want it to stop.

Em smirked as the younger eagerly sucked him off, moaning over his dick. “Yeah, you’re happy to finally have daddy’s cock in your mouth, aren’t ya?”

Kells hummed in response, making his mouth vibrate around Em’s length and used his other hand to gentle fondle his balls, testing to see the older’s reaction. When Em cursed under his breath, he took that as a good sign. Pulling back after a moment, Kells removed his mouth from his dick, using his hand to keep stroking over him as he began licking and kissing Em’s balls. 

Em moaned and gripped onto his hair more tightly as the younger ran his tongue all over him. Kells took the time to take each ball into his mouth for a minute, giving them plenty of attention. He then licked from the back of Em’s scrotum to the front, causing curses to leave his mouth. Kells continued to slide his tongue along the underside of his dick till he reached the frenulum and started flicking his tongue over it. Up and down, side to side, then following it with moving his tongue in circles over him.

Em was getting close. Surprised by just how good the younger was at giving blowjobs. He vaguely wondered through the pleasure how many dicks he must have sucked before. The thought was brushed away as Kells took him into his mouth again, enthusiastically moving his mouth up and down over his length.

It didn’t take much longer for Em to finish, his hand roughly pulling on the Kells’ hair as he came inside his mouth. He groaned again as the younger happily swallowed all of his cum before pulling off and kissing the tip of his cock, which twitched in pleasure. 

Kells looked up at him, his lips red and slightly swollen from sucking his cock, looking more fuckable than Em could have imagined. Em noticed the younger’s dick leaking precum and knew he must be painfully hard by now. He honestly couldn’t wait to wreck his ass. Releasing Kells’ hair, he gently pet him as he smirked down at him. “Did you have fun down there? You got so excited just to suck my cock, huh?”

Kells was a bit surprised by the pets and then blushed furiously at the older’s teasing, looking down again.

“Don’t be like that. Let me hear you say it. I’ll give you a reward if you do.” Em spoke in a low, smooth voice.

The younger rapper closed his eyes, swallowing his shame. He was too far into this to stop now and he desperately wanted to cum. “I liked it..”

“What did you like, Kelly?” Em pressed him to continue.

Kells whined in frustration and looked back up at him, giving up. “I like sucking your cock.”

“Very good.” Em patted his cheek and Kells jaw felt sore already. “Now go get on the bed.”

Kells couldn’t hide the excitement on his face. Finally, Em was going to give him some attention. He quickly got up and went to the bed, trying not to seem to eager as he laid down on his back, unsure exactly what position he should be in as he annoyingly thought to himself. ‘Is there really any point in trying to not look like I’m thirsty for his dick anymore?’

As Em stood up and started taking his clothes off, Kells hungrily watched. Not being able to stand it anymore, he reached for his dick, gasping at the touch. Em looked over at him and gave him a stern look. “Uh uh, touching is not allowed.”

The blonde retracted his hand, obeying without really thinking about it. “But I-“

“No, buts.” Em cut off his complaint. “You will only cum for me. You’re my bitch and the only way you’re gonna have release is by my cock shoved up your ass.”

Kells bit his lip as he moaned, feeling like he was gonna cum just from the dirty talk. He tried to control himself though, not wanting that embarrassment. The older rapper looked pleased with himself and was soon rid of his clothes. Making his way over to the bed, he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and smirked more as he saw Kells’ lustful eyes following him.

Em paused by the bedside and ordered. “Get on your elbows and knees.”

The younger quickly obeyed, rolling over and getting into position. He could feel the bed sink down behind him as Em got on the bed. Suddenly it struck Kells that he’d never done this before, and his stomach knotted with nervousness. Glancing back at Em, he eyed his big and long, hard cock, gulping fearfully now at the thought of having something that huge inside him. There was no way Em was planning to go easy on him either, and while that sounded hot, Kells was afraid it would just be painful.

‘What have I gotten myself into? ‘ Kells cursed himself for following his dick instead of using his brain.

“You ready to have your ass torn up?” Just then he could feel Em’s hands grip onto his hips and felt a bit of panic as he felt Em press his tip to his entrance. 

“Wait! Em, wait! Please, I just..” His voice came out frantic, and suddenly he felt like he wanted to cry. Feeling frustrated at waiting so long for release, embarrassed that he got himself into this situation and afraid Em was going to be furious with him.

The older rapper paused, his grip softening on his hips as he backed up a bit. “What? What’s wrong?”

Kells let his head fall forward against the sheets of the bed as he started to shake, tears forming in his eyes as he thought he ruined it all. 

Em worried that maybe he took it too far and moved around to Kells side. Placing his hand on the younger’s back, he gently rubbed it. “Hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong? Did I do something? Do you not want me to do this?”

To Kells’ surprise, he actually sounded concerned. He honestly thought Em would insult him and kick him out for denying him a chance to fuck. Hell, a small part of him was afraid Em would force himself onto him. Turning his head to look at Em’s troubled expression, Kells felt bad that he had ever thought such a thing. Looking up at him, he quietly murmured. “I’m scared…”

Em blinked at him, not understanding why the younger would feel that way. “You’re scared? Why?”

“Because.. I’ve never had sex with a guy…” He confessed, still afraid Em would get mad at him any moment now.

Now Em felt guilty. He knew the younger had had sex with many people before by watching some of his interviews or listening to some of his songs. So, he had assumed that Kells would have had sex with men before. Here he was, offering himself to a guy for the first time, and Em was probably scaring him with all his dirty talk. He wanted to face palm, feeling like an asshole since he clearly scared the kid.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.. I just, I assumed… Nevermind. Do you still want to? I can be gently if that’s what you want.” He moved his hand to pet Kells’ head, speaking in a soothing voice.

Kells instantly relaxed, amazed by the older’s sudden kindness. “Yeah.. please. I still want you.”

At that Em could feel his dick, which had started to go limp, spring back to attention. “I’ll be careful not to hurt you. I promise.”

Moving back behind Kells, he grabbed the lube again and squirt some onto his fingers, coating them with it. Reaching out with a hand to holds the younger’s hip, he got ready to stick a finger in. “I’m just gonna use a finger first, okay? It won’t hurt, you’ll see.”

Kells held his breath, still a bit scared, but trusting Em. “Okay.. I’m ready.”

Then he could feel as Em slowly slipped his finger inside of him, relaxing when it didn’t hurt. It just felt weird at first as he slowly swirled his finger around, but then he kind of started to like it.

“I’m gonna add another finger.” The older man warned before carefully adding the next finger. Kells’ anxiety decreasing when he still felt no pain. Then Em moved his fingers around, finding his prostate and running his fingers over it.

Kells gasped, surprised by the sudden jolt of pleasure. He had no idea it would feel this good. As Em gently caressed him from inside he started to lose himself in the pleasure, moaning and pressing his ass back into Em’s touch. He didn’t even notice when a third finger was added.

Once Em thought he was properly prepared he removed his hand, placing both of them on Kells’ hips now and rubbing them with his thumbs. The younger blonde looking like he was lost in bliss already. “You ready for daddy’s cock now?”

“Yes, please. I want you.” Kells moaned, still nervous about it but more excited than anything. Not to mention he’d been hard for so long his dick was aching to cum.

“I won’t make you beg for it… this time.” Em teased lowly as he positioned himself and slowly pressed into the younger rapper, grunting in pleasure as the warm, tight hole surrounded his dick. 

Kells sucked in a sharp breath. Em felt much bigger than his fingers. It felt like he could barely fit inside him. And damn he was long too. As the older rapper pressed into him, his cock just kept going deeper and deeper. Once Em finally buried himself fully inside him, Kells tensed up again. He felt way too big. How was this not going to hurt?

Em, sensing his nervousness, caressed Kells’ sides with his hands. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. Not until you want me to.”

He waited until Kells relaxed a bit before slowly starting to move. Kells groaned, Em still felt impossibly big inside of him but as he started to move, a pleasurable sensation filled him. 

And after a minute, Em started going harder, aiming for Kells’ prostate. The younger rapper cried out in pleasure as he suddenly came. Em chuckled, not surprised since the younger man had already been so wound up, but Kells’ face turned red as he blushed, embarrassed that he came after only having the older rapper inside him for a minute.

Em, sensing his embarrassment and thinking he’s adorable, leaned down to place a kiss on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I know you were excited to have my cock inside of you. Daddy will make you cum again before it’s over.”

Em slipped a hand around to stroke Kells’ dick as he picked up the pace, causing moans to leave the younger’s mouth. “Fuck, Em.. Ah! Feels.. so good..”

Kells drooled onto the bed, getting lost in ecstasy. He’d never felt anything like this before. Every thrust of Em’s hips sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout him. It felt way better than any sex he’d had before. Any worries he had before were long gone. All he wanted now was for the older rapper to dominate him.

Arching his back, he pushed his ass back onto Em’s cock as he begged between moans. “Please, Daddy.. make me your bitch.”

Em looked at him with a surprised expression at first, but that quickly turned to lust as he growled. “You’re already my bitch. And look how happy you are beneath me. It’s where you’ve always belonged.”

Gripping tightly onto the younger rapper’s hips, Em started slamming into him, hard and fast as Kells whimpered and moaned. Not being able to take the beating for long before he came a second time and cried out. “Em..! Fuck! Ohh..! Daddy..!”

Em was close now too and bent over, pressing his chest against Kells’ back as he roughly thrust into him. It actually did hurt Kells now, pain mixing with pleasure as he submitted to the older rapper. He whimpered underneath the weight of Em as he took it. 

After a moment of the brutal pace, Em’s thrusts became a bit irregular. With a few extra hard thrusts that had Kells crying out, he came deep inside him. As he finished, he collapsed on top of Kells as they both breathed heavily. 

As he came down from his high, Kells could hardly believe that had just happened. He still felt embarrassed but that had definitely been the best sex he’d ever had. Will probably ever have. He doubted Em would want to make this a regular thing. The thought of never having this again was depressing and Kells quickly put that thought to the side.

Em shifted and pulled out of Kells, causing him to whine. Then Em laid on the bed next to him and looked at him curiously. “So you’ve never had sex with a guy before? Was that your first blowjob too?”

Kells looked back at him, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day. “Yeah, it was..”

Em made a thoughtful face. It seemed like he had the kid all wrong. He didn’t seem to be the brat he thought he was at all. In fact, he seemed downright cute, especially when he had him screaming ‘daddy’.

“What?” Kells asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

Em smiled at him. “Nothing. You wanna stay the night?”

He could tell the younger rapper was tired. He looked exhausted after their session and the thought of having him around actually didn’t bother Em.

Kells was taken by surprise by the question. Still surprised that Em was treating him nicely now. A warm happy feeling filled his chest as he softly smiled. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Em wanted to kiss him then. He looked so sweet laying there next to him. “Lemme get you a towel to clean off with.”

Kells watched as the brunette got out of bed and walked off to the bathroom, relaxing on the bed.

By the time Em came back, Kells was already asleep. Em quietly huffed in amusement and set the towel down at the end of the bed in case the younger woke up and wanted it, then climbed back into bed with him. Carefully, Em pulled the blanket over them, making sure the younger rapper was well covered, and laid down beside him.

Looking at Kells once more, he looked so soft and peaceful. Hard to believe this was the same guy who had the balls to diss him.

‘Maybe I should make up with him… Well, I’ll think about that tomorrow.’ Em mused, thinking about keeping the younger rapper around as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. C2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people asked for more, here it is!

Waking up the next morning in a strange hotel room, it took Kells a moment to remember where he was. His eyes went wide and his heart beat faster as it came back to him, along with the events that occurred last night.

‘I had sex with Eminem.. Eminem fucked me.. and I’m still in his room.’ Kells starts to freak out a bit. Now that his thoughts weren’t being clouded by his lust, he didn’t know how to react. How was he supposed to act around Em? Was Em even still there?

The older rapper wasn’t in the bed with him and he thought for a second he might be alone. Then he heard the typing of a keyboard coming from somewhere behind him. Kells laid still, too afraid to move. He didn’t want Em to know he was awake. He wasn’t ready for this interaction. He didn’t know how he should handle himself or what he should say. 

‘Should I pretend like I don’t care? No… Em wouldn’t like that. But if I act all scared and intimidated then he’ll just think I’m a pussy.. And he won’t like me then either ‘cause he’ll just think I’m pathetic… What do I do..?’ Kells’ mind scrambled as he attempted to come up with a scenario that didn’t involve the older rapper never wanting to speak to him again or kicking him out. After laying there for a good ten minutes he still hadn’t come up with anything though. ‘Fuck.. He’s just not gonna like me.. I might as well just accept it. No matter what I’ve ever done he’s never liked me… Why worry about it now? Besides, I can’t pretend to sleep here forever..’

Gathering his courage, Kells slowly rolled over from laying on his stomach and sat up in the bed. Glancing over to the other side of the room he saw Em, who was sitting at a desk, his laptop in front of him as he typed away. He looked up at Kells though as he sat up. “Oh good, you’re awake. I was starting to think I was going to have to wake you up myself.”

Kells could feel his cheeks getting hot and he cursed himself inwardly once again. Reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck, Kells shyly avoided eye contact with the older man. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 10 o’clock.” Em’s mouth curled up slightly in a grin for a second, seeing how nervous the younger looked. He’d been up for a while and had been contemplating the whole time on how he should handle the situation once Kells woke up. He still wasn’t sure if the younger man had just been putting on an act or if he was done acting like a punk. He figured he’d just have to wait and see how the younger rapper acted once he was awake. In the meantime, he distracted himself by getting some work done.

“Oh..” Kells nodded before looking back up at him. “Do you have to leave soon?”

Em just shrugged and turned back to his laptop. “Not really, but checkout time is soon. I wasn’t planning to stay past that.”

Kells nodded again, though the brunette wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Biting his lip nervously, he asked, “Can I.. take a shower?”

Em looked back over at him. “Yeah, sure.”

“Ok.. thanks.” Kells climbed out of bed, only then realizing he was still naked, and blushed more when he saw Em staring. Trying to pretend like he didn’t notice the other’s stare, he collected all his clothes and then looked around, unsure where the bathroom was.

Em’s mouth twitched as he held back a smile, the younger man just looked so flustered, it was adorable. He cleared his throat to get Kells’ attention and the blonde looked at him like a deer in headlights, an obvious blush on his face. Em then pointed to where the bathroom was and Kells quickly went over to the bathroom and closed the door.

‘Well, so far so good. Maybe he was just putting on a show before when he dissed me? Trying to bluff but he acts like a scared kitten after coming face to face with the Rap God.’ Em thought amusedly to himself.

Kells took a deep breath once he was alone in the bathroom, trying to collect himself. ‘What is wrong with me? I know I get kinda nervous when I’m around OG rappers sometimes but damn.. It’s like I’m trying to hit on a hot girl who’s way out of my league! But that hot girl is Em. Em is the hot girl.’ That last thought made Kells snort.

Suddenly his stomach growled, and he was brought back from his thoughts. Looking down at his stomach, he wondered if it was too much to ask Em to order food for him. Or maybe he could ask him If he wanted to join him and go out to eat somewhere? No, that was definitely too much. That sounded like a date, and there was no way Em would agree to go on a date with him.

Kells set his clothes on the counter by the sink before stepping in the shower. As he started to wash himself off, he realized his ass felt a little sore, causing his thoughts to drift back to last night. He could feel himself quickly growing hard and reaching a hand down to slowly stroke himself as he thought about Em. He remembered how the older rapper hands gripped him, holding him in place as he fucked him, how it felt to have him buried deep inside.

Kells accidently let out a moan and covered his mouth with his other hand, hoping Em hadn’t heard that. He eyed the door, waiting to see if Em would say anything, but after a minute he figured Em hadn’t heard. He kind of wished he had. Kells would be happy to have the older rapper join him. He closed his eyes as he imagined it, running his hand over his length again.

Em would knock on the door before coming in, with or without permission. He would quickly strip and get in the shower with him. Kells could only imagine the dirty things the older rapper would say to him as he shoved him into the shower wall, his cock slowly entering him. The thought had Kells whining. Curiously, he slipped his one hand behind him, prodding at his entrance before slowly pushing in. It felt sensitive from yesterday, but it didn’t hurt. The fact that he was sore from Em fucking him only served to turn him on even more as he started to finger himself. It didn’t feel as pleasurable as when Em had done it, but it still felt amazing.

Kells quietly groaned as he jerked himself off at the same time as he thrust his fingers into himself, imagining the older rapper fucking the shit out of him, gripping his hip as he pushed his face into the wall, making him bend over as he had his way with him. The thought of Em cumming inside him at the end was the last thought he had as he came with a groan, biting his lip to try and keep quiet.

Kells stood there underneath the water as he calmed down. Opening his eyes again, he softly sighed, wishing his imagination would become a reality. He really wanted more of Em, but he didn’t know if he’d ever get another chance to be with him.

‘Unless he wants to fuck once more before he leaves… but my ass is sore.’ Kells thought, wondering if his ass would hurt from another round or not. He thought it would be worth it anyway, but he also didn’t want to seem desperate for Em to fuck him. As he contemplated what to do, he finished cleaning himself off and got out of the shower.

After drying himself off with a towel, Kells spotted a hair dryer and used it to fix his hair for the most part. Normally he would use a flatiron to finish his hair. but he’d have to make do without one today. He quickly got dressed after drying his hair and ran his hands over it a few more times, trying to look his best for Em. Once he felt like he looked good enough he left the bathroom.

Going back in there, he saw Em sitting at a table and eating. Across from where he was sitting there was another plate of food and a mug. Kells stood there in confusion and denial until Em looked over at him. “I ordered some food. Got some extra in case you were hungry.”

Em wondered if he was being too nice by giving the younger man food. Kells’ shocked expression was pretty funny though. 

Timidly Kells went over to join him at the table, sitting across from him. “Wow.. You got food for me..? Thank you!”

He was shocked the older rapper had actually bought food for him. He had been being surprisingly nice to him and Kells wondered if maybe the brunette did like him just a little bit. He couldn’t help but smile as he started eating the pancakes that Em had ordered for him.

Em questioned himself whether he was being too nice by buying Kells food but noticing the small happy smile on his face as he started eating, he felt it was okay.

“Yeah, no problem.” Noticing the small happy smiles on Kells’ face, Em felt pleased. He was still struggling internally on how he should deal with the younger rapper. Should he be stoic and keep him at a distance, or could he relax and be nice to the kid? Would he start acting like a brat if he didn’t keep him in line? Was he only pretending or was he really that fucking cute? Em didn’t realize he’d been staring at the blonde, lost in thought until the younger man spoke up.

“What..? Is something wrong?” Kells asked self-consciously, afraid that maybe he was eating too loud and grossing Em out or maybe he had something on his face.

The older rapper just shook his head and drank from his mug. “It’s nothing.” He paused, then decided to go ahead and confront him. “Actually, I was wondering.. you don’t seem at all like I expected you to be. I honestly thought you were nothing but a brat who needed to be taught his place. In this small amount of time I’ve spent with you though, you don’t seem to like that at all. So, tell me, who are you really?”

Kells blinked at him, caught off guard by the sudden question, then feeling annoyed that the older rapper was putting him down and calling him a brat.

“How is standing up for myself being a brat?” Kells asked defensively.

Raising an eyebrow, Em replied calmly. “Are you forgetting you’re the one who started all of this?”

Kells tried to control himself but his anger seeped into his voice. “My fault?! How?”

“You said things about my daughter on twitter, then you went and did some freestyle, saying shit about you’re the greatest rapper alive since I banned you from Shade 45. Also, shall we not forget you dissed me on that Tech N9ne song? All the while, I hadn’t actually done shit to you. Then you get mad when I call you out? Sounds like a brat to me.” Em explained coolly, taking another sip of his coffee after.

Kells couldn’t stop himself anymore from glaring at the older rapper now. “First off, I only said one thing about your daughter!” When Em narrowed his eyes angrily at him, he faltered, feeling slightly intimidated. “I-I didn’t, I didn’t mean to be rude. I know I shouldn’t have said it, but I wasn’t thinking. Actually… all I was thinking when I said it was how she looked like you and how hot you were and I… I’m sorry, okay?”

As Kells looked down dejectedly, Em’s expression changed from anger to confusion. “You… thought my daughter was hot because she looked like me..?”

“I guess.. I dunno.. N-no, it’s more like.. I was just thinking about you. I know you probably won’t believe me but it’s true..” A blush crept up onto Kells cheeks as he confessed, still not looking up at the older.

Em contemplated what the younger had said for a moment. “Okay, say that’s true, what excuse do you have for all the rest?”

Shifting nervously in his seat, Kells lifted his head to look up at him through his lashes. “I never said I was the greatest.. I said I’m my favorite rapper.”

It was Em’s turn to be confused. “What..? You did?”

Kells nodded. “I did, and there were so many other times in interviews and shit that I said you were the best and I complemented you. But of course, you don’t care enough about me to look.”

A sudden wave of sadness overtook Kells as he stared miserably at the little bit of pancake left on his plate. He didn’t care if Em knew he had gotten to him anymore. All the things the older rapper had said about him had hurt, and he didn’t see a point in trying to act tough anymore. God knows he wasn’t acting very tough yesterday.

Em was taken aback by how pitiful the kid looked. He would admit that at first, he would have been happy to have known he hurt Kells, but now it was just making him feel bad. Despite his guilt, he pressed Kells for more explanation. “And what about the Tech N9ne song?”

“That was.. sort of a diss to you..” Kells muttered. He was ready to leave now. He didn’t want to hear all the bad things Em thought about him.

“And what reason did you have for dissing me?” Em still wasn’t convinced that Kells hadn’t just been being disrespectful.

Kells felt a tightness in his chest and turned his head away from Em. “I was defending myself… What was I supposed to do? Sit back like a bitch and take it? You’d think even less of me if I did.”

“Defending yourself from what exactly? I didn’t do anything.” Em furrowed his brows together, not understanding what the blonde was talking about.

Sighing in frustration, Kells looked back at him. “What do you mean you didn’t do anything? You got pissed when I said that.. tweet.. and so you called Puff and Jimmy, demanding I apologize to you, but when I tried to get in touch with you to tell you I was sorry, ‘cause I was, you wouldn’t even speak to me! You just wanted me to publicly apologize, like I wasn’t worth your time or some shit. I deleted the tweet and thought maybe I’d get to tell you in person one day. I didn’t wanna apologize on fucking twitter. You know that would just make me look pathetic. Still I continued to praise you all the fucking time. I supported you. I even covered one of your songs on a whole ass tour!” Kells got worked up as he continued his rant, his eyes becoming teary and his voice rising in volume. “I still loved you, but what did you do? You fucking started blackballing me! You completely banned me from Shade 45, which is why I said what I said in that freestyle. I still never claimed to be the best. And then one day, I was just thinking about all of it and it made me so mad.. It was unfair. So, I wrote that diss towards you. I didn’t even think you’d notice but then it blew up in my face and… You can’t tell me you did nothing. I was your fan and because of one mistake you treated me like shit.”

Em stared at him in surprise. The younger rapper looked like he might cry despite the glare he was giving him. Em wasn’t really sure what to say to all of that. It seemed like Kells had his reasons for everything he had done, and he was starting to think maybe he had overreacted just a tad. Maybe he was wrong to have treated the kid that way.

“Kelly.. I admit I may have been a bit harsh, but you still started all of this. If someone had said that about your daughter would you just forgive them and move on? I highly doubt it.” Em gently spoke to him, trying to calm him. Even if he felt bad now for treating Kells badly, he didn’t think he had done anything that wrong. Kells should have known better than to speak about Hailie like that.

Kells looked down again, wiping the tears from his eyes before they had a chance to spill over. He refused to believe that he deserved how Em had treated him just from one mistake. “But I tried to apologize… What else could I have possibly done? You really saying you would have forgiven me if I had apologized publicly?”

“Honestly, I can’t say if I would have or not. Maybe.. No, probably not.” Em shrugged and finished his coffee. Even if Kells had said he was sorry and begged his forgiveness he knew he probably would have still done everything the same.

“So, would there have been any point to me apologizing?” Kells crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“No.” Em replied bluntly.

Kells looked back up at him. “Would you have thought less of me if I had?”

Em sighed, thinking about it for a moment before he spoke. “I’m not sure. I thought you were a stupid kid thinking you could just disrespect me when you didn’t apologize, but if you had I wouldn’t have forgiven you anyway and probably would’ve thought you were a bit of a pussy. So, maybe.”

Kells furrowed his brows as he stared at him. “So.. no matter what you wouldn’t have forgiven me? Then… do you still not forgive me?”

A moment of silence stretched on between them as Em stared back at him with a fixed expression. Finally, Em replied. “Partially. I’ll accept your apology, especially if what you said was true about you thinking of me, but don’t dare say anything like that about my daughter again.”

Kells nodded, feeling hopeful again. “Never.”

“Good.” Em stood up from the table and walked off to start gathering his things. Kells watched him, his stomach suddenly clenching up in nervousness. He still didn’t want the older rapper to leave he realized. He wanted to see him again and he was afraid if he left now, he’d never speak to him again, not after the conversation they just had.

Kells grabbed his mug of coffee and quickly downed it before standing and walking over to Em, who seemed to be ready to leave. “Em.. Are we.. C-can I… Can I see you again?”

Kells groaned internally as he stuttered over his words, feeling embarrassed once again.

“I might give you another chance to show me who you really are.” Em’s voice sounded teasing as he headed for the door, but Kells’ eyes lit up with hope. Looking back at the blonde as he opened the door, Em spoke again. “Till next time, Kelly.”

And then he was gone, leaving Kells alone in the hotel room. A million thoughts were going through the younger rapper’s head. Did that mean there would be a next time? He only said he might give him another chance though. What if Em changed his mind? What if this was it, the only chance he got?

Sighing heavily, Kells glanced one last time at the bed they had shared. ‘Why do I even like that old man so much anyway? What does he have that nobody else does? I mean.. he’s fucking sexy, his voice included. Even if he’s stubborn, I still love his personality. He’s funny and cute and so creative and… I’m gonna stop thinking about this now. I am not a fanboy. Nope.’

“I need a drink..” Kells grumbled to himself as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~


End file.
